Another Person
by sinfullysarcastic
Summary: 'Because that was all Patricia had ever been to him. Williamson. A friend, a last name, another person to talk to and maybe flirt with. Williamson.' Maybe she's being misled or maybe she's just overthinking it. Micktricia. Implied Peddie. Drabble.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own House of Anubis.**

**This is because of Wheaty and she basically ruined my life earlier with Micktricia overload.**

Patricia sighs, checking the time once more before looking around. It's weird how much has changed this night- Joy's back by her side, Rufus is gone, the Cup is safely stored, and currently, Nina and Fabian are dancing awkwardly to a slow song. Patricia's never been one for slow songs- she's never been one for dancing in general, but at least when the songs are upbeat, she can tap her foot and drink some punch without feeling stereotypical loneliness. Slow songs remind her to look around the room, they remind her that she's surrounded by a mass of couples. Joy's even gone and started dancing with some stranger who finds her interesting simply because she's not wearing a dress to the dance.

"Hey, Williamson," Mick taps her shoulder and Patricia whips her head around quickly. Her eyes scan Mick as he ladles some punch into his cup and takes a long gulp. Where's Mara? Why is she not with him?

Almost as if he can read her mind, Mick grins and replies. "They called for partner switch, so Mara's dancing with Jerome. And then there's Amber and Fabian, see, and Nina and Alfie." He points to figures on the dance floor too far away to see and then shrugs. "Joy's still with that same guy, though. Nothing to do." He downs the rest of his glass before flicking some hair out of his eyes and grinning, "Unless…you want to actually dance with me?"

"No thanks," she snaps, taking a sip of her punch and avoiding his eyes.

"_C'mon_, Williamson," he wraps a friendly arm around her shoulder and looks down at her. "You don't think I'm a good dancer?"

Patricia cracks a smile, "I've _seen _you dance, Mick. You're terrible."

"Like you're any better," he laughs slightly before taking her now empty cup from her hands and throwing it away. "We're the only two not dancing, c'mon, it'll be fun."

"But it's a _slow _song," she wrinkles her nose but follows him to the very edge of the dance floor, enough that she can back away if she'd like but close enough to where it would still look like she was on it. It's different to think that is one dance she'd _actually _dance at. It's even weirder to think that she might be dancing with Mick Campbell. A year ago, she, like every other girl, admittedly had fancied him, and even though she was long over him, the idea of dancing with him made her all tingly.

"So?" he shrugs and wraps an arm around her waist. Patricia's arms are slack at their sides and he laughs before guiding her hands to his shoulders. "I've danced to slow songs before, haven't you? It's easy."

But she's never danced to a slow song before- she's never needed to.

"Really?" Mick chuckles- Patricia's silence is enough confirmation for him. He twirls her around at the rise of the music and changes the topic, "Where were you before?" His eyebrows furrow, "Mara was _really _worried. I mean, I was too, but mostly her." He laughs again, seeming wistful, "She worries a lot."

"Yeah," Patricia agrees as he pulls her closer. Was this Mick's way of flirting? Nobody had _said _to move closer…he had made that move all on his own. Did that mean something? "Hey Mick?"

"Yeah?" he raises an eyebrow.

"Say there's a girl," she starts uncomfortably, a small rising feeling in her saying that _maybe_, she's started liking Mick Campbell again. Saying _maybe_, they could actually be together. He had danced with her- that _meant _something, even if it was by default. "And she likes this guy-"

And then Mara's cry of 'Mick' and the patter of her footsteps over to the two. Mick drops his arm from Patricia's waist and her arms unravel from the awkward position around his neck. Partner switch is over.

"Hey, babes," Mick greets before looking back at Patricia. He grins, "Later, Williamson, yeah?" And then, surprisingly, he plants a friendly kiss on her cheek- or maybe it's not so friendly- and follows Mara away. Patricia gulps, trying to hold back a blush as she looks down, the last words she hears from Mara and Mick a bit heartbreaking and comforting at the same time.

"Mick…why'd you just kiss Patricia on the cheek?"

"You can't _honestly _be jealous, can you? It's just Williamson, as if…"

Because that was all Patricia had ever been to him. _Williamson_. A friend, a last name, another person to talk to and maybe flirt with.

_Williamson_.

* * *

And so when Eddie offers to dance with her a good year later, it's a replay and a flashback. It's too similar to her time with Mick, and the only thought running through her head is that she's going to get her heart crushed again, that she shouldn't put herself through this again. That, in Eddie's mind, this was a friendly dance and nothing more. That, at the end of the day, he wouldn't _truly _like her. All she'd ever be to him was Yacker.

Just like she had been Mick's 'Williamson.'


End file.
